gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tractor
The Tractor is, as implied, a tractor in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V Description The Tractor is generally designed as a simple, open air, farming tractor with large driving wheels in the back and a pair of steerable wheels in the front. It is based on a Ford 5000 tractor. This also suggests that the Tractor is manufactured by Vapid. Like the Combine Harvester, the Tractor, is simply not well suited for use as an actual road vehicle. Their incredibly slow speed makes them a particularly insidious road hazards in San Andreas, and a common cause of accidents and pile-ups. However, the Tractor is capable of hill climbing on moderately steep slopes, but is considerably slow in doing so. Its smaller front wheels also makes the Tractor less responsive during steering due to lesser traction. Despite its unsuitability for travel on major roads, the tractor is commonly found on large thoroughfares, in the countryside and even along highways. The Tractor has a semi-unique ability to tow a car from one point to another, something it shares with the Tow Truck (and Baggage, to a degree). This is very useful when transporting locked cars, or special vehicles in the game. The Tractor also has its own trailer, called the Farm Trailer. Like most industrial vehicles, the Tractor cannot be modified in any modification garages. A Tractor was seen in a screenshot of the upcoming Grand Theft Auto V, showing a more modern design. This new Tractor may be manufactured by Brute. Trivia * The Tractor is depicted as having a three-point hitch at the back, although it serves little purpose in-game as the towing hitch is not connected to the mechanism. * The Tractor is one of only a few civilian service vehicles in-game without a radio. * Sometimes, in car parks in Red County, tractors spawn facing walls. The NPC in the tractor keeps ramming the tractor into the wall until it blows up. * It has the same engine sound as the Walton and the Dozer. * The Tractor can also be used to tow vehicles. * The tires of the Tractor cannot be popped by gunfire, but can be popped by spike strips. *Oddly, the tractor frequently spawns on the streets. *If towing a large vehicle such as a bus or a truck, and making a sharp turn, it will result in both vehicles being flung violently in opposite directions. Locations GTA San Andreas *Tractors are found around Flint Range *In the western portion of Blueberry Acres *In a trailer park south of the Flint Intersection, near the Los Santos Inlet *In a farm northwest of Hilltop Farm *Two are found around the Flint County Safehouse *Parked in The Farm *Parked in a farm between The Farm and Foster Valley, San Fierro *In a patch of grass north of Leafy Hollow and east of the Flint County Safehouse. *Driving in and around Palomino Creek Grand Theft Auto V *'TBA' de:Traktor (SA) es:Tractor fr:Tractor pl:Traktor Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Small Cars Category:Farm Vehicles